Time will tell
by Squeek1504
Summary: InuYasha has three days to tell Kagome how he really feels. Can he muster up the courage to do it?R&R Please!
1. Harrumph

Oooooooooh…. An InuYasha fic:wiggles eyebrows: This is a one I did for fun  
It might be a oneshot or it could be a story, depending on what you guys reviews are like! If you liked it, please speak up! If you didn't, speak up as well! Majority wins.Hope you guys enjoy! It's all dramatic and whatnot. :nods and runs away:

* * *

The sun had started to rise in the morning sky, but InuYasha was in a foul disposition. He shot a deathly glare at the bluebird that had suddenly started a cheerful song. The bird started for an instant and attempted once again to sing. Uttering a growl, he drew his sword and pointed it at the small animal. 

"I am in _no_ mood to hear that racket. Now _shoo_!" He snarled at the frightened creature. The bluebird then flew out of the trees, disgruntled and twittering angrily at InuYasha.

"Feh. Like I care." He grunted to himself. He was waiting in the ancient tree, looking at the Bone-Eaters Well. Kagome was supposed to be coming back today. She said morning. It was past morning. Needless to say, InuYasha was pissed for no reason.

"INU YASHA!" He looked down at the ground. Shippo and Sango were waiting there. They waved.

"GO AWAY! I'M BUSY!" He snapped at them.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO, HALF DEMON!" Sango, belittling him as always.

"IS KAGOME HERE YET?" Shippo yelled up to him. _God,_ InuYasha thought to himself,_ I hate that little runt. Why can't he keep his trap shut! Not that I care she isn't here…  
_  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M WAITING FOR! THE MOON TO FALL! NO SHE ISN'T HERE YET! NOW BUZZ OFF!"

Shippo's hurt expression could even be seen up where he was at. _Oh sheesh… now look what I did, I nearly made the little fox cry… Damn conscious. _InuYasha tried and succeeded in ignoring the urge to apologize to Shippo.

"I WAS ONLY ASKING! Sheesh… You know Sango, I think he's really in love with her." Even though the second part was not meant for his ears, he picked it up anyways.  
_Feh, yeah RIGHT. I… I just want to get more shards is all! _

Suddenly, InuYasha felt a sharp pain in his chest and pitched forward. The ground loomed up in front of him, and the world went black.  
"INUYASHA?" He thought he heard Kagome cry out his name just before he passed out.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha started and jerked forward, and suddenly feeling the pain in his chest again. He lay back down and sputtered quick, gasping breaths. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. Sango came quickly over to where his futon was at, kneeling down beside him.

"Oh my god, are you alright! You scared the hell out of Shippo and me when you fell like that! And the blood! It wouldn't stop, so we carried you back to the village where Kaede used her herbs to close the wound. We were sure you were going to die right then and there! And poor Kagome. She saw you fall just as she came out of the well. Luckily, she caught you, or your head would have busted open."

"…Blood? What blood! What's going on? Where's Kagome! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?"

"Calm down!"

"I AM CALM!"

"No, you aren't! Now just relax!"

"I AM RELAXED! I'M AS FUCKING RELAXED AS I'VE EVER BEEN!"

"…If you don't calm down right now, I'm going to knock you unconcious." She glared at him in the way he knew meant she'd do it. InuYasha took a deep breath.

"Good. Feel better?" He nodded, grimacing.

"…Do you know what's wrong?" Sango got a sad look on her face. She bit her lower lip and sadly shook her head no.

"…I …I'm so sorry" She suddenly looked a lot older than he knew she was. Then, she brightened her face and faked a smile at him. He knew it was a fake. But it was a good fake.

"It's okay. Not like it was your fault anyways." He said in a gruff voice, trying to sound as little comforting as possible, but he knew it wouldn't work and she'd see through it. She smiled at him, genuinely this time.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't dead. That's a positive for sure."

"Heh. At least not dead yet." She frowned, suddenly looking sad again.

"Don't joke like that…" InuYasha immediately felt sorry.

"Hey, I'm sor.." He cut short, the pain in his chest tightening again.

"RrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRAHHHR!" He growled and clenched his teeth, his body writhing in pain. Sango's eyes went wide in horror. Her face paled and her jaw dropped open.

"Inu…Yasha… YOU'RE BLEEDING AGAIN! DON'T MOVE!" She jumped up and ran from the hut, yelling for help and a doctor. The pain was blinding, his eyes phased out and he could feel his claws digging into his palms as he clenched his fists. He could only think of one thing at that moment, and nothing else.

"Ka… Kagome…" He uttered as he passed out, catching a glimpse of his robes staining with blood, and soaking it up.

The second time he woke up, his eyes did not open all the way. He heard voices traveling through the air, but could not discern what they were saying. To get their attentions, he attempted a growl.

"Urrrr…" _Okay, so it came out as more of a groan, but it got their attention_. He heard gasping and sobbing.

"Ka… gome?" he managed to choke out. Damn it hurt to talk. The sputtering and wailing that ensued confirmed that it was indeed Kagome. His hearing started to clear up, but he still could not open his eyes.

"… and I was so worried about! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay! Oh wait! Don't talk… Um… Wiggle your left ear if you're okay." InuYasha wiggled his right ear. Kagome cried as a banshee would.

"I :hic: knew :gasp: it:sobsobsob: You're dying, aren't you! Left for yes, right for no…. WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" InuYasha couldn't stand to hear her crying. He wiggled his left ear. She continued sobbing, but he didn't stop wiggling until she noticed.

"Oh! InuYasha! I wish I could hold you in my arms! But Kaede says not to move you… God, I was so worried, I climbed out of the well and you were falling! I barely had enough time to catch you!" She babbled on and InuYasha flushed slightly, at the thought that he would very much enjoy her holding him in her arms. _Wait… what! What are you thinking man! Bad bad bad idea! She doesn't like you like that! Get your head out of the clouds! _

Just then, Kaede's voice could be heard.

"Is he awake? I have something I must tell him in private." Kagome must have nodded, because he heard no reply, but did hear her get up and walk out when she was asked.

"InuYasha. You love Kagome, do you not?" InuYasha flushed and turned his head refusing, and still unable to answer.

"Ah yes, you cannot speak, can you? Well, wiggle your ears twice if no, once of yes. Now then. Do you love Kagome?" InuYasha flushed even more.

: wiggle, wiggle :

"Dear boy," the old woman chuckled, "I won't tell her. And she is not here to see the answer. I swear it; now answer with your heart. Not your ego." InuYasha went red again, but with anger and embarrassment. There was a long pause.

: wiggle :

"Ah ha. I thought so. What's happening is that your hearts are fighting." InuYasha made what he thought must have looked like a confused expression.

"Allow me to explain. You have two hearts. One demon, one human. Both are fighting over whether or not to tell Kagome your true feelings. And since you so deny it, they have decided that the heart surviving will tell her. But, if one of your hearts dies, you will either become fully human, or fully demon." InuYasha's face must have lighten up at the prospect of becoming full demon.

"Or, you will die. As it seems, you will die in this case, as it is causing you to bleed, and there is only so much I and the other clerics can do for you. In the end, you will have to tell her." InuYasha went pale, he could feel the blood draining from his face.

"Now I have this potion that will keep you alive, but only for three days. You have that long to tell her. Do you agree to do it?" Long pause. Long tiring, stifling pause.

: wiggle :

Kaede opened a small purple vial which she had produced for her robes. She popped open the top and poured the red liquid down InuYasha's throat. It looked scalding hot, but was icy cold when he swallowed it. All of a sudden, his senses rushed back to him and he felt elated. Getting up, he stretched and looked down at the old woman. She had given him a second chance.

"Tha.." She raised her hand to silence him. Then she nodded and smiled. He grinned back and walked out of the hut.

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome flung herself at him and embraced him tightly. Flushing, he returned the hug and thought to himself.

_…Three Days. _


	2. Forgive me

Okay, I update _really_ quickly. Why? Because I have nothing better to be doing at this particular moment in time. And I like writing. So there.  
Please R&R

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Alright! So I have three days. I can do that. _InuYasha glanced nervously over at Kagome, as he tried to console himself.

_It can't be that hard… I mean, there haven't been any monsters around or anything. _Kagome had decided to take him on a picnic since he was feeling better. She was riding along on her bike while InuYasha ran alongside. They had been silent for almost the whole journey, and InuYasha couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing.

_C'mon you stupid brain! Work! …WORK DAMNNIT!_ While he silently scolded himself, his ears began to flick in an irritated manner, the way that they often did when he was upset.

_Think of something!_

"Ah… erm… Kagome?" He managed to choke out at least one word.

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"I, ah… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

_Spit it out!_

"Uh… What exactly were you off doing when I woke up the first time?" He said it in more of a sarcastic tone than he had wanted too.

_GODDAMNIT!_

"What!" Kagome's face flushed with anger. "How _dare_ you think I was off- off- _LOLLYGAGING!" _

"Hey! I didn't know what you were doing!" He snapped, as a reflex.

_SONNOFABITCH! Okay, just keep your trap shut!_

"No! You _didn't_ know, did you? Well as it just so happens, I was _trying_ to find a _cure_ for you!" She spouted off, nearly boiling over. "So what do you have to say _now!_"

_SHIT! SAY SOMETHING! QUICK! _

"Well, maybe I _don't _have anything to say!" He snorted.

_JESUS! NOT THAT! SOMETHING NICE! NICE!_

Kagome stopped her bike so short that the rubber screeched on the pebble path. Her eyes watered as her lower lip trembled. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but just managed to make a distressed noise and turn her bike around. She started peddling he bike as if to lose InuYasha, so he wouldn't see her tears, which flowed freely now. He could still hear her sputtering gasps as she tried to escape him.

_Well. At least she'll be happy when you're dead and gone…  
_

InuYasha sat down on the hard path and sighed heavily.

_What am I going to do now?_

_You could always drown yourself._

_Nah, too messy._

_Starve?_

_No… I'd miss food too much…_

Just then, something hit him smartly on the back of the head.

"Ow! Watch who you're hitting, pal!"

"I am." It was Miroku.

_God I hate him._

"What do you want with me, monk?" He snarled, exposing his canines.

"I want to know… Why you chose to act like such a retarded monkey. You hurt Kagome. Go after her, dumbass."

_ I really, really hate him._

"If she _hates_ me, why bother?" InuYasha snapped.

"Because, she _wants you to apologize._" Miroku stated as-a-matter-o-factly.

"…What?" How did this monk know so much about women! It wasn't fair.

"Just… just go to her and apologize. Tell her you were stupid, that always works. And bring her some flowers. Girls like flowers. Now then, I'm off. I have some maidens to see." With that, the monk turned on his heel and strutted down the lane whistling to himself.

_Well… now you know what to do. _

"Okay. Now to get her some flowers…" He looked around, and spied several trees that were in bloom, but he didn't like the way they smelled. Then he remembered that there was a sweet smelling flower in bloom at the hotsprings.

_YES! I'll get her that and then… er… apologize…_

He ran to the hotsprings and picked the delicate red flower that grew there. Not wanting to kill of the flower, he only picked one. Then he spun out of there and headed back down the biking path. He was maybe half a mile from the village when he smelled that coppery scent.

_Oh no._

He trudged a few more paces, quickening his step.

_No, no, no…_

As the scent grew stronger, he took longer and faster steps.

_Please, anything but that…_

He was at a full tilt run, the flower was becoming battered and bruised. Petals were falling off and the stem was bent. He didn't care, and pressed on faster and faster.

He stopped twenty feet from the heap that could be seen from the path. Kagome's hair lay sprawled out behind her, a liquid pool of black. A crimson streak ran from between her left hand which was clasped over a wound in her stomach.

_No… NO!_

"NOOO! KAGOME!" He dropped the flower and sprinted towards her limp form.

"Inu… InuYasha…?" She coughed and her body shook. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

"KAGOME! Don't worry! I'll get you to the village! And then Kaede can.. She can Help! I KNOW SHE CAN! HANG ON KAGOME!" He lifted her into his arms, and started sprinting towards the village. Tears began to form and flow from his golden eyes, spattering and mixing with the blood on his garb.

_Kagome…I love you… Don't die… Don't leave me…_


	3. Choking Bitches

YAYZORS! Finally, an update XD I haven't been busy... just lazy... Then my friend Ally threatened me. MORE THREATS PLZ! I WORK FASTER XD _  
_

_Wheee... _it makes me laugh. _  
_

_

* * *

_

_She'll be fine… she'll be fine…  
_

InuYasha raced towards the village, holding the limp body of Kagome close to his already stained robes. Cherry blossoms drifted towards the ground, the only sound he could hear was the slowing pulse of his beloved's heart.

_She'll make it goddamnit!  
_

_No… she's going to die… she's going to die and leave you just like Ki-  
_

_WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? I don't have time to worry! She's bleeding! _

_…sorry…_

_His feet shoved him off of the ground, propelling him closer and closer to the village where Kagome could be saved. He bounded into the little streets and stopped in front of Kaede's practice. Without hesitating, he burst through the doors and yelled for hot water and bandages. When all he received a flurry of puzzled and frightened looks, he roared at them._

_"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? IS THE WOLF DEMON GONNA HAFTA CHOKE A BITCH?" _

_Okay… too much T.V. equals not good. _

He could see Kaede running towards the practice with a…

-THUNK-

"OW! GOD DAMN! YOU SHOT ME IN THE FOOT WITH AN ARROW!" He ripped the shaft through his foot. Tossing it away, he took a step towards her growling. Picking up a bowl of warm water and shoving it into the old hags hands, he pointed to Kagome's limp figure.

"Save her, or I swear I'll tear this village to the ground." He glared menacingly at her and, when she attempted to apologize for her actions, he growled again. Watching her intently, he refused to leave the room.

"InuYasha… You need to leave." He growled at her, once again exposing his sharp teeth.

"And why, pray tell, would I do a thing like that?" She sighed and whispered into his ear.

"_Because I have to take her clothes off!_" Flushing, InuYasha's only resoponse was a strangled 'oh', and then he promptly left the room.

* * *

Woo hoo! Short, I know... plz threaten me if you liked it or else I'll let it slowly collapse, like a flan in a pantry. 


	4. Flowers and enemies

Okay! I'm updating! AREN'T YOU SO PROUD OF ME! Actually, the update is to keep my minds off things so I don't go completely insane.

* * *

InuYasha sat outside the practice, his face flushed and biting his lower lip to the point where a small trickle of blood ran from it. 

_Damn doctors. Damn flowers. Damn sun. Damn lip bleeding.  
_

_It's your fault you know… If you had only…_

_SHUT UP! She'll be fine, I know Kaede can heal her. _

_Maybe so, but can you heal what you did to her? _

…_shut up._

_  
_He lifted a sleeve and wiped away the blood, sticking his tounge out instead of biting his lip. Then he bit down sharply on his tounge as someone hit him in the head.

"OWTH! Yoo mahe meh bihe mai tounhe!" He looked up to see who had hit him, and met gazes with a very angry looking wolf demon. Kouga growled at him and yanked InuYasha off of the ground by his collar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" InuYasha kicked off of his chest and landed a few feet away, the dust rising behind him and several villagers retreating in-doors. He glared at Kouga and, sure he was safe from another attack, stood up straight, dusting himself off. He growled at his competitor. The ruffian wolf demon took a step forward, his eyes glaring and his face forming a rather menacing scowl.

"I asked you a _question_." Kouga growled under his breath.

_You might as well tell him._

_NAW, ya think? One problem though. _

_What?_

_This fight won't help anybody, and this is the last thing Kagome needs._

_Oh… _

Almost against what felt like his own will, InuYasha let his guard down and stood in front of Kouga, completely vulnerable. Then he lowered his head to the now confused demon, and muttered that it was his fault. Kouga's eyes went wide with terror and and concern for his enemy, and he took a cautious step closer to InuYasha.

"Oh god… What happened? What did you _do_?" Kouga reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, then stopped short. InuYasha pitched forward as his face connected with the ground below, his robes staining from his chest as they had before. Catching him by surprise, the last thing he heard was Kouga calling for a doctor.

"…so that's the only cure?" He heard Kouga's gruff voice talking in a hushed tone to someone in the room.

"I'm afraid so." Kaede must have been the other person, as she answered him in a monotonous tone, sounding very solemn.

"Oh…I knew he was a mutt… but that's no easy task. Especially not for him. " Kouga sounded angry and upset, his voice straining to keep steady. At the mention of a 'mutt', InuYasha knew that they must have been talking about him.

"Indeed… And yet the only thing he has to do is tell Kagome that he loves her, and he will be cured." Kaede was drinking tea. He could smell it from where he was lying, so he must have still been in the practice.

"Keh, it's not that easy. If his heart doesn't kill him, then telling her will." Kouga was drinking something else, not as warm as Kaede's tea. He heard the old woman agree in a murmur.

_They're probably right, you know._

_Maybe._

_See? It's too hard, and too useless. _

_Maybe._

_Why do you keep saying 'maybe'? You've got a plan, don't you?_

_…Maybe._

InuYasha lifted himself onto his elbows, turning to look at Kouga and the old woman. Both of them turned to see him there, looking relieved. Kouga immediately smirked at him, unwilling to show his rival that he cared in the least about his predicament.

"I'm not dead yet." He grinned at Kaede and Kouga, showing them that he was alright. Kaede smiled at him and turned back to her tea. Kouga, however, got up and crouched next to him.

"So… There's no going back now." His eyes gleamed in the firelight, his smirk widening into a grin. InuYasha glared at him to shut up.

"You think I haven't figured that out by now? You forget that I'm not as slow as you." Kouga's grin widened and he let out a small chuckle. Then leaning in close he whispered into InuYasha's ear.

"You have to tell her. See? One day's already gone by. How long are you planning to wait, mutt?" InuYasha stood up and walked away from the crouching Kouga.

"I'll do it. Don't worry about me." He turned and grinned back at his enemy. Kouga snorted.

"Worried about you? Ha, that's funny. I was wondering if you were planning on dying, cause I could help you with that." InuYasha yelled at him that he was an idiot and left the building. Kaede followed him out and told him that Kagome had been taken to the old miller's house at the top of the hill. He thanked her and leaped off, running to the spring once again.

_Uh, the miller's house is the OTHER WAY._

_I know that! I'm getting her the flowers! _

_Oh, well then carry on.  
_

InuYasha gathered her over fifty flowers; twenty daisies, twenty daffodils, ten lilies, and one spring-flower in the very center. Feeling completely ridiculous, he walked back through town and up to the old shack, his arms so full of flowers that he could barely see in front of him. Pushing the door open, he walked silently into the one-room house and set down the flowers. Kagome was lying there, in the middle of the room, sound asleep and dressed in one of the villagers extra Kimonos.

_Well, she's asleep. Now what?_

_Uh, actually I hadn't thought it out this far._

_…genius. _

_I got it!_

_Do you now? Good job. _

_Shut up._

Heading back down the village, he gatered up some empty water pots, and filled them partly with water, carrying them back up the hill by twos and placing them into the room with her. He picked a vase and placed the single flower by her head, and lined the room with vases he filled with flowers.

_Hmm. Too many pots and not enough flowers._

_…I thought I told you to be quiet. _

Taking up the rest of his night, he made three trips from the meadow and back, walking up the hill with huge armfuls of flowers. After he felt there were enough filled pots, he wrote her a note on a piece of parchment.

_But what should it say?_

_…You'll see. I just hope she likes it…_

…_You're such a loser._

_Shut up._

Tired and exhausted, InuYasha placed the note next to the vase with the single spring-flower, and headed back down to the village to sleep. As he opened the door to leave, he turned back and watched her chest gently rise and fall, he covers had slid off of her. He turned around and knelt next to the sleeping girl and pulled to sheets back over her.

_She looks so peaceful…_

_Well, the don't wake her up!_

Slowly, he knelt down and took her hand in his. Leaning in close, her breath against his cheek, he kissed her gently. Then he got up, and closed the door quietly behind him.

_…I love her._

_

* * *

_Hmm, yes. A very interesting chapter to write! And what does the note say :world: GASP! What does it say:

You'll NEVER KNOW! Muahahahahahajust kidding. I'll probably tell you next chapter. if you can wait! Please please PLEASE review. It really helps me get off my lazy butt and type up a story when people are threatening me. Stay tuned! I might even update sometime this week :Le GASP:


	5. Poems and Wheelchairs

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Betcha didn't think I'd update so soon, eh? OH WELL! This is what happens when Wombats eat all your tater chips. (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Yeah, um… HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" InuYasha woke with a start as he heard the young girl scream from the old house at the top of the hill. Kagome had apparently awakened and seen all of the flowers, but her scream wasn't one of pain. 

_Hehehe…I sure surprised her._

_Okay, fine. You win this time. _

_Technically, I win all the time._

_Only because you're a stubborn son of a-  
_

"InuYasha!" Sango burst her way through the open door to see the half-demon sitting there... in nothing. Yet instead of backing immediately out, she stared awestruck at his-

"_WOAH! What're you DOING!" _InuYasha flushed and covered himself appropriately, yelling and swearing at her. Sango quickly spun around and exited the small hut he was occupying. Outside the door, he could hear Sango telling Kaede that he was… endowed; followed by their laughter. Pulling on his clothes, and cinching his rope-like belt a little tighter than usual, he stormed out of his "doghouse" and, scowling, headed up to the old miller's house.

_How could she just barge in like that! Some manners she's got._

_Well, would you have thought better of her if she had KNOWN you were naked? _

_…ew._

_My point exactly. _

InuYasha realized that he was _walking_ to the mill and stopped in his tracks. He never walked _anywhere_. He was always leaping or racing along, in fact, the last time he could remember walking anywhere was when he and Kikiyo used to…

_SHUT UP! Kagome isn't Kikiyo! _

_I know that.  
_

_Then why the walking! _

_You tell me! _

…_silence, fool. _

He thought of this and then started up the pace. Walking wouldn't kill him, at least. As he came within sight of the wooden shack, he could see the figure of Kagome standing there. She was dressed in a white Kimono, decorated with little pink embroidered cherry blossoms. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun and was held there by two sticks. She was leaning on a walking stick however, and her paled face added to the appearance of her about to collapse. He knew that underneath the robes, she was bandaged all the way across her mid-drift.

_That's not all that's underneath those robes…_

_Hey! Knock it off! _

_…sorry_

Yet in his mind, he could imagine her bathing in the river, gliding along as gracefully as if she were a part of the water.

_Stop it!_

The thoughts in his head were making him uncomfortable, and he tried to turn away from them, only to fail and make his cheeks suffuse with red. He knew she could see him now, so he started bounding towards her, not wanting to keep her on her feet for too long. When he reached the top of the hill, he greeted her in an embrace, bring careful not to hurt her. She smiled at him when they pulled apart.

"Good morning, InuYasha." She smiled sweetly at him again as he helped her inside. Finally, he had a chance to apologize in person.

_Now all you have to do is actually say it._

_…shut up._

"Thank you for... the flowers. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She flushed and shifted her eyes to the floor. He wriggled uncomfortably on his haunches and poked a bit at a bug on the floor with a stick. Immediately, they both spoke at the same time.

"I was just.. No, you go… what I meant was…" They both chuckled and InuYasha gave her the floor, letting her speak. Kagome glanced at him before turning her gaze to the floor.

"I… I'm so sorry InuYasha…" A tear fell from her eyes and landed on the wooden floor. InuYasha went to her and took her face in his cool hands. "I've been too cold to you…"

"You shouldn't be sorry! I should be. And I am! I mean, I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I never should have said any of those things…" He looked into her eyes, and she smiled, her face streaked with tears.

"So you're not mad at me?" He smiled softly back at her.

"No, I'm not mad at you." He suddenly realized how very close they were and flushed red. Pulling away from her, he attempted to start a conversation and failed miserably. After a few minutes of laughter and talking, Kagome wanted to go out for a walk. InuYasha wouldn't let her get to her feet, afraid she would hurt herself and start bleeding again. Kaede and the village carpenter constructed a wheelchair of sorts for her, and InuYasha too her out to a valley.

_Very nice… You didn't even tell her yet! _

_I'm getting to it… give me a break!_

_No! No breaks! You can have a break when you're dead!_

_Ha ha, very funny._

They sat in the shade of an old tree and watched the clouds roll by. Kagome started to hum softly and InuYasha's ears perked up. It sounded vaguely familiar. He said nothing, and then flushed when he recognized the words she was saying.

"_The forgiven aren't forgotten; the fearful can be brave. Yet in the face of danger, greater things can then be made. Saying nothing; blindly assuming that everything is fine can lead a path that few can bear; this love of mine."_

He had written those words down on a piece of parchment the night before and placed them near a vase by her head. Kagome had stopped singing and was now breathing softly, fallen asleep in her chair. He smiled to himself and carefully took her back to the old miller's house.

* * *

Hmmmm. Yes, I'd say that's good enough for this chapter. AWWW, isn't his poem sweet! 

I think it's sweet.

I've actually updated a story TWICE... IN ONE DAY! I'm so proud of myself.


	6. Rivals

Finally I got around to writing the next Chapter of TwT. Okay, I've been kind of distracted lately so I guess this is kinda overdue.

Ya'll know you love me.

* * *

In the Previous Chapter: 

Kagome had stopped singing and was now breathing softly, fallen asleep in her chair. He smiled to himself and carefully took her back to the old miller's house.

* * *

InuYasha shifted the light weight in his arms as he continued dashing gently towards the old house.  
_  
She's so light._

_Like a feather? _

_No, like a- Yes. Like a feather. _

_Witty. _

_Shut it up you. _

InuYasha noticed the sunset out of the corner of his eye as he quickened his pace. He only has two days left. The thought of telling Kagome how he felt made him flatten his ears and frown in his own patented disgruntled face. He glanced quickly down at the sleeping girl in his arms and flushed when he noticed she was clinging to his robes in her sleep. His bandages over his chest had been dried for quite a while, stained almost to match his robes until they dried to that disgusting brown color. But now instead of the disgusting coppery smell of dried blood, he could smell her.

_What's with all this noticing? Haven't you always been crazy about her? _

_It's different now. There's no reason no t to tell her. _

_Then why don't you? _

…_I don't know. _

Nearing the old Miller's House, he slowed his pace considerably, no longer leaping in great strides. Kagome shifted in his arms and sighed gently. Pushing open the door with his foot, he walked into the small wooden shack and set her down on her futon, pulling up the covers around her.

Suddenly, a voice startled him.

"You tell her yet?" Kouga stood against the open doorway with a gruff face painted on, attempting to look like he felt no affection for the sleeping figure on the floor.

"Not yet." At this, the rouge flattened his ears partially and looked rather annoyed. Like he'd been cheated out of some money at a game of cards.

"Why not?" To respond, InuYasha stood there and stared at the floor, eyes narrowed in an expression of confusion.

Then laughing slightly, he replied: "I've had this conversation with myself earlier. On the way here, in fact." Kouga shifted again, stepping closer to the silver-haired demon than InuYasha was comfortable with.

"Did you find an answer for yourself?" InuYasha frowned. To this, the demon nodded his head towards Kagome on the floor.

"I'm going to say this to you once. And once only." Now both demons were looking at the softly breathing girl on the floor. InuYasha stiffened slightly, expecting an attack at any moment from the other man standing there.

"Tell her." Looking up at Kouga, he couldn't mask the surprise on his face. The words he'd spoken to him in Kaede's house were different. Not nearly as sincere as they were now.

"Kouga… I-" The rouge swiftly turned away from InuYasha and took a few steps towards the door.

"She needs to know that you love her. She needs to know how you feel before it's too late. Even if you already know it, I'm telling you now." InuYasha glanced again towards the girl, the object of their discussion.

"You don't understand… it's not that simple, Kouga…"Suddenly, the rouge swept around again and grabbed InuYasha around the throat, lifting his slightly off the ground without making eye contact, as he was still staring at the floor.

"No, see. That's the thing. It IS that simple. I would've told her the second I found out. THAT'S how much I care. I wouldn't be able to play these games with her like you are. I love her more than you ever could and yet You get to be the one she showers her affections on." InuYasha gasped for air as the grip tightened.

"_I _love her more than _you_, but _she_ loves you more than _me_. And you don't even _care_ about her." Kouga let go and InuYasha dropped to the floor. He looked up from the ground and saw the other demon leaving the house. Kouga turned back at the doorway to face him.

"Kouga, I know how you feel-" The silver-haired one stood up and walked towards him. Drawing his hand back, he slapped the rouge across his face, leaving an imprint of his hand.

"But don't _ever_ say I don't care about her." Kouga stood there, wide-eyed and staring at his assailant. InuYasha turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"I'd _die_ for her." Then he shut the door in his face and heard gentle laughter from the wolf-demon as he walked away from the house. Opening the door as his face reddened with rage, Kouga met his with a gaze. The red hand-print still on his face, he smiled softly.

"You win." Seeing the confused look on his rival's face, he nodded inside the house. "She's yours to love. I'll leave you alone." InuYasha sputtered at this unexpected surrender, then smiled back and nodded gently at Kouga who then turned to walk slowly back towards the town, failing to hide his tears for his loss of a love.

* * *

HARHARHAR. Okay, I finally got this thing to upload. 

world HOORAY!

I know, I know. I'm fab, aren't I? ;D

Heh, I wish. D: I'm such a lazy person. Anyways, thanks to all who read this. Sorry I haven't been consistent with my updates... I would give you all a cookie... but I'm poor, so... ( : ) there's your cookie. I LUV YOU ALL!

Next update in three days or you can eat my firstborn. 3


	7. Got the giggles?

Hahahahahaha… I made it! NO BABIES FOR J00 :D

* * *

InuYasha woke with a start, almost hitting his head against one of the walls in the old miller's house. While he finished rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he saw the still sleeping form of Kagome lying sprawled on her futon, partially covered still by the blanket. Crawling over to her carefully, he reached out and pulled the sheets up over her, smiling quietly to himself as she sighed in her sleep and rolled over, curling into the warm blankets. Then yawning and stretching, he stood up quietly to go look outside, partially to help wake him up and partially to tell what time it was.

_Oh good, the sun's still rising. _

_Oh joy. _

_Well, aren't we a little ball of sunshine?_

_Shut it. It's too early to argue with you. _

Yawning again, he turned back to check on Ki-

_Kagome._

_I know that._

She was now sprawled out in the opposite direction than before, her legs tangled in the blanket and her arms barely covered by her own hair, strands of which were lying out across her face. He grimaced at the thought of how much time he had left to express himself, then shook it off like it were a cold spray of water. This was the start of the second to last day he had to live unless he could get up the courage to tell the sprawled out thing on the floor how he really felt.

_Oh joy. _

_Hey, you're just a slow starter. _

_Thanks; that's the last thing I thought you'd say. _

_Or you could just be slow. _

_Hey!_

Crouching on the window sill, he watched her sleep. Suddenly, she shifted a little bit to the right, and-

_OH MY GOD._

_What? _

_OH MY GOD! _

_WHAT? _

_Sh-she's not wearing anything… _

…

…

_Well? _

"_Well" what? _

"_Well" what are you going to do? _

_I don't know! _

InuYasha, at this point, had turned around so that he wasn't facing the, recently brought to light, naked and sleeping Kagome.

_She's not wearing clothes!_

_I think we've established this. _

_What do I do?_

_I dunno. Wing it. _

Covering his eyes and bright red face, he jumped off the window sill and walked towards her. Without looking, he reached down to pull up the covers around her when suddenly Sango burst into the room and he froze.

"OH MY. I'll- uh… I'll come back later!" Then the demon-hunter raced out of the door she'd come through.

"W-wait! Sango! This isn't what it looks like!" He rushed out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "You've got to help me!"

There was an expression of stifled laughter at on the face he was pleading to.

"You don't get it! I-I woke up and- and she was LIKE THAT!" He said in a hushed tone, shaking her arm with one hand and waving frantically at the house with the other. "I-I didn't want to- What I MEAN is…"

Sango looked like a balloon filled with too much air, but InuYasha was too busy retelling the events of what had occurred.

"…and then I reached down to you know- nothing like THAT! I-I thought she might be cold!"

The second he said "cold", the balloon that was Sango had popped and she stood there, doubled over and clutching her sides as she laughed, tears even brimming in her eyes, while the frantic, waving demon stood there overly confused at the events of the situation. She laughed until she finally could speak between giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"The-the look on your FACE! Wh-when I walked in-into the roooom!" The demon hunter started off again as the source of her laughter flattened his ears and looked at her begging for pity.

Making her laugh even harder.

* * *

I know, I know. Short, eh? Well, it was longer than last chapter, I'm sure. 

Ah well, I'll make shure to write at least a thousand words, okay? BUT! I demand... a cookie ;D.


End file.
